KuugaXInuyasha Idea
by King of 2211
Summary: Details on a KR Inuyasha story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, to those who find this, I hope it inspires someone to make this idea into a full-fledged fic.

So this is how it goes:

1.) I'm thinking that Yuusuke and Minori Godai are the live-in cousins of Kagome, their mother being Mrs. Higurashi's half-sister, who lived with their mother up until she died in an accident. They never knew their father, but Yuusuke does have some dreams of a village of sorts. Yuusuke is a college student who works on an expedition with his friend Sakurako Sawatari at a crypt found in the hills not too far from where the Higurashi Shrine is. The crypt that's a clue to the disappearance of the mysterious, nature-loving Linto tribe. One night, they receive a distress call from their class, almost as if something is attacking them. The next morning, the entire expedition crew have vanished without leaving a trace, leaving only the equipment. The police ask questions and give Yuusuke an ancient artifact, which is the Kuuga Arcle. After some questioning, Yuusuke arrives home and aids Kagome in finding the family cat, then ends up with Kagome in the Feudal Era after encountering Madame Centipede. It's not until they encounter Yura of the Demon Hair and Zu-Gumun-Ba that Yuusuke becomes Kuuga.

2.) The Grongi mostly in the past, but some manage to find their way into the present, giving Yuusuke and Kagome the chance to meet Detective Ichijou.

3.) Whenever Yuusuke Chou Henshins into Dragon, Pegasus, or Titan (Rising included), he gains a power boost by any weapon he uses such as Tessaiga, Miroku's staff, Sango's boomerang and many more . . .

4.) As he also gains the power of Rising Ultimate and Amazing Mighty, he has the power to gain Amazing Dragon, Pegasus, Dragon and Ultimate. But the finale only used in the finale.

5.) Yuusuke gains two love interests, both of which are reincarnations of Shiori and Shunran.

6.) The Grongi have no interest in the Shikon jewel but nonetheless team up with yokai for their twisted "Gegeru".

7.) N-Daguva-Zeba is Naraku's partner.

8.) Kuuga and the Linto are just as known as Inuyasha and Kagome being Kikyo's reincarnation.

9.) The Grongi were known to attack others, yokai and human alike, making them infamous in Feudal Japan. Kouga himself finds an arch-nemesis in N-Gamio-Zeda.

10.) Riku was a good friend of Kikyo and Kaede's before the Linto were killed and Inuyasha was sealed. He also warns Kikyo to destroy the jewel when he senses the power that demons desire.

11.) Inuyasha is also familiar with Kuuga, having been somewhat of a rival of Riku and mistook Yuusuke as him, even more so when he witnessed him becoming Kuuga, but acknowledges he and the Linto are gone.

12.) The creator of the Shikon jewel herself was half-Linto and Riku's half-sister.

13.) Yuusuke has a bike that becomes TryChaser whenever Yuusuke becomes Kuuga, BeetChaser replaces later when his bike is trashed and buys a new one. Gouram acts like a pet like Kilala whenever Yuusuke isn't in Kuuga form.

14.) Riku is Yuusuke's and Minori's father, after finding the well and ending up in modern era Japan. From here he meets Yuusuke and Minori's mother and both instantly all in love. Though he easily blends in modern era thanks to his love, both decide to live with the Linto up until Minori was born; Yuusuke being born four years earlier and explains why he had dreams of the village. However, they're forced to leave after a disastrous battle with the Grongi. From there Riku tells them to stay in the present and after a tearful goodbye, Riku returns to the past and seals the Grongi at the cost of his life. But his death isn't in vain, knowing Yuusuke will become the next Kuuga.

15.) Where as Kagome decides to stay in the Feudal era, Yuusuke decides he and Minori should stay in present era.

Well, that all I got, but I can't find a way to give it life, hope someone out there can do it justice. Anyone wants to have a hand in turning all this into a story, be mt guest. Ja né!


	2. The MaskCutey Honey

Hey, another idea, crazy to say in the least, but hey who hasn't gone nuts trying to think of a good xover? Anyway, for the next xover are two of the most insane fanchises in media; The Mask and Cutey Honey:

1.) It's a slight reimagining of the Mask story with a combination of the many origins and a combination of the original Cutey Honey with Re and The Live; it's also a harem story.

2.) Stanley is a forensics scientist living in Japan rather than a bank teller in Edge City, but still remains a meek individual at first and is at first pushed around.

3.) Stanley is the childhood friend of both Honey Kisaragi and Natsuko Aki, both of who hold a deep crush on him, but keep it a secret in fear of being rejected (unaware he feels the exact same way); along the way Yuki and Miki also find interest in him. As he grows, however, he finds the drastically changed Natsuko, now a detective, unreasonable and is unable to feel the way he use to; Honey is a big cheer up as she is the same as she was when she was younger. All four Soon come to terms with their feelings.

4.) Stanley moved to Japan when he was little, but returned to the America during his teens and feels, from years of being bullied in both countries, that he belongs nowhere in the world.

5.) Stanley soon befriends the Hayami brothers, Seiji and Junpei as well as their father and cousin; Danbei and Naojiro. Though he highly dislikes their perverted and reckless behaviors (including Seiji's persistent Journalist instinct), he considers them good friends. Even if they're jealous that girls seem to flock to him.

6.) Sister Jill takes a keen interest in the Mask of Loki and even creates a Panther using the Mask.

7.) Loki becomes somewhat of a, mostly unhelpful and smart aleck, guide for Stanley and company whenever they shine his Mask; because of a curse his father and the African tribe conspired with.

8.) Yuki and Miki confess their feelings for Stanley after sacrificing themselves. Panther Cobalt also takes a keen interest in the Mask.

9.) Stanley is framed by Panther Claw and sent to prison, but later vindicates himself with the help of his dog Milo.

10.) At the end, Stanley decides to put the Mask into a maximum security vault so no one would misuse it's powers ever again. At the same time, Honey and Aki fight over who will marry Stanley first.


End file.
